Various electronic devices have been used in daily life in recent years. In some cases, plural electronic devices may cooperate with each other to perform a specific function. For example, one user may carry a portable terminal (e.g., mobile phone or tablet), a wearable device (e.g., smart watch or smart band), and an auditory device for receiving a sound from the outside and outputting it to the user and use them together. The auditory device may be wirelessly linked with an external electronic device (e.g., smart TV), and may receive an audio signal from the external electronic device and provide it to the user. The auditory device may provide the user with an audio signal streamed from the external electronic device and a sound picked up from the outside (e.g., another person) together. However, when an audio signal received from the external electronic device and a sound directly picked up from the outside are provided together, it is necessary to control the output of the audio signal and the picked up sound in accordance with the user's convenience.